


Resist

by Mychemrom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemrom/pseuds/Mychemrom
Summary: Rape/non con."We can make this fun for both of us"Steve ground his hips against Clint's ass"Or we can just make it fun for me"
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 25





	Resist

**Author's Note:**

> I should be finishing my other story but this was stuck in my head. Apologies if you're waiting on that

Clint stood on the top floor of a highrise overlooking the city through a giant window. He'd broken the glass out in order to fire an arrow but the fight had pretty much been over by the time he got there.  
The glass under his feet crunched and scraped against the concrete, the sound set his teeth on edge and his mouth pressed into a hard line. 

His eyes swept over the billowing dust as it began to settle over the battlefield. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. On the exhale he turned from the window and went to collect his bag from where he'd dropped it against the wall. 

As he reached for the black fabric a shadow moved in his peripheral vision, he cursed himself for dropping his bow.   
No time to grab it before the figure reached him, so he swung around only to have his wrist caught by a strong hand.   
The person gripped his wrist harshly and wrenched it up behind his back, at the same time Clint was pushed roughly into the concrete wall. Another arm pushed up diagonally across his shoulder and across his neck, forcing his head against the rough surface. 

His body was flush with the wall now, the searing pain in his shoulder increased as the person pushed his arm up further behind his back.   
The loose debris of concrete against his cheek and temple stuck deep into his skin. Not quite hard enough to break the skin but painful enough to hurt like a motherfucker. 

Clint was about to say something when he smelt it. Artificial pine mixed with dirt and leather.   
"How many times have I told you Barton?"   
Clint's muscles tensed and trembled as rage made its way through his veins   
"Never let your guard down after the fight is won"   
"Fuck you" he snapped back intensely.

The man behind him only chuckled and increased the pressure on his neck in response. Clint couldn't stop the sound that escaped his lips. 

He'd joined The Avengers just over a month ago and although most were quite welcoming, others just kept pushing him to be something he wasn't.   
He didn't appreciate being treated like a rookie, and so he pushed back against the authority that treated him as one.   
At first he thought they'd lay off of him when he proved his worth. But there was always something he didn't do right. Something he'd missed.   
Clint always had a problem with authority figures, but the smug, holier than thou attitude of their so called leader really pissed him off. 

"You need to stop resisting me Clint" Steve's voice was closer now, he could feel breath against his ear.   
"Get off me" he growled and began to push his body back but flinched when an injury he got earlier protested against the movement.   
"Oh, where'd you get hit?" The smugness in his voice was laced with humour.   
The pressure against Clint's neck released and Steve's hand began probing across his back.   
He pressed roughly across Clint's body before he found the bruise on his ribs. Clint's muscles spasmed and tensed. He could feel Steve grin as he gritted his teeth. 

Steve pulled the side of Clint's shirt up revealing a dark bruise along his ribs.   
"That looks nasty" the larger man's fingers danced across his skin lightly at first, almost lovingly but it wasn't long before he placed his hand flatly over the bruise and increased the pressure.   
Clint scrunched his face up trying not to let the sound of pain escape his lips. What did come out was a ragged breath.   
"Now Clint, do you think if you'd just listened to me this wouldn't be here?" As if to put a finer edge to his point Steve increased the pressure again, moving his hand like he was massaging a tense muscle.   
Clint cried out now, the wet noise rang out and seemed to echo in his ears. 

"Stop"  
Steve slid his hand from the bruise and rested it on Clint's stomach just above his belt.   
Clint froze and his breath faltered as Steve pressed his whole body against the archers back.   
"Was I right in assuming you have a masochistic streak?"   
Fuck Clint thought, this can not happening right now.   
"Come now Clint. I can feel you trembling" Steve's lips were against his ear, his voice low and sultry.   
Clint wasn't exactly hard but he wasn't soft either. He cursed his body for reacting without his mind. 

Steve pressed a kiss behind Clint's ear that made him shiver   
"I see this as a complete win."   
Another kiss   
"I get to hurt you"   
teeth scraped across the archers neck   
"and you get to live your kink"   
Despite himself Clint's eyes closed and he let out a shuddered breath. 

"We can make this fun for both of us"   
Steve ground his hips against Clint's ass   
"Or we can just make it fun for me"   
He bit down on Clint's earlobe   
"It would be very easy for me to go too far"   
Clint swallowed with a mixture of pleasure and fear. That threat was very real.

Steve released some pressure on Clint's numb arm and dropped his other hand over the bulge in Clint's pants, rubbing lightly across the fabric.   
Steve nipped at Clint's neck, moving his hand from the smaller man's crotch to his belt. His fingers slipped the leather from the buckle   
"I've always wondered…" he trailed off and kissed the shell of Clint's ear while pulling his zipper down   
"Does Natasha fill this need for you?" 

The Archer tensed at her name, his muscles flexed and he began pushing back against Steve again. The thought of Natasha filled him with shame, what would she think if she saw what was happening? He felt sick as he imagined her look of disgust. 

Steve gripped his arm harshly and spun him from the wall, he forced Clint to a desk and slammed him face down onto the cold surface.   
"What did I say about resisting?" He ran his hand under Clint's shirt and reapplied pressure to his ribs.   
Clint's lips curled over his teeth as the air was pushed from his lungs. Steve kicked at the inside of Clint's right ankle so that his legs were apart. 

Steve let go of the arm behind Clint's back allowing him to move it so his hand was beside his head. Clint wanted to grab his shoulder to massage the pain away but resisted the impulse.   
He did grab the edge of the table though, the feel of the smooth edge under his fingers helped to ground him.   
Steve's left hand moved from the bruise to Clint's shoulder, holding him firmly in place. His other hand gripped the smaller man's waist tightly as he ground his hips, a small breathy moan fell from Steve's lips. 

"It seems talk of Natasha triggers some rage in you" Steve's hand moved from Clint's waist and slipped under the fabric of his pants, pulling the hem down over his hips.   
Clint tensed again despite himself, Steve chuckled as he watched Clint fight against his impulse to throw a fist in his direction. 

Steve leaned over Clint so his chest was pressed against his back, his lips against the archers ear again   
"A little protective are we?"   
Clint pushed up against Steve, trying to shrug him off but Steve's hand gripped the back of Clint's neck, pressing him firmly down.   
He stood upright and yanked Clint's pants down so they fell just above his knees.   
"As fun as it would be to press the matter further, I do need you somewhat compliant" 

Steve gripped Clint's shaft giving a couple slow but firm strokes, Clint exhaled at the touch. The combination of pain and pleasure radiated through him and seemed to settle in the pit of his stomach. He found himself rolling his hips with the strokes. 

Rogers let go of Clint's dick and spat on his fingers, lubricating them just enough that he didn't tear the Archer open.   
He inserted one finger inside and Clint groaned at the sensation. He pressed his forehead into the desk, closing his eyes tightly. 

Steve didn't take too long to insert another finger, scissoring them to loosen the hole enough to press another one inside.   
Clint was panting now, unable to control his bodies response to the pleasure.   
Steve released Clint's neck and raked his fingers down the archers back, leaving a trail of unmistakable red lines. 

Steve removed his fingers and bent over the Archer, scraping his teeth along his shoulder.   
Clint heard a belt being loosened, then the sound of a zipper. He tensed as Steve's hand pressed against his ribs again, massaging the area while he gripped his own dick. 

Steve moaned quietly against Clint's ear.   
Sensations washed over Steve like tidal waves. The feeling of his slick fingers coating his cock as he pumped.  
Clints muscles tensing and releasing under him.   
The power he felt knowing he was simultaneously granting pleasure and inflicting pain. 

He pushed off Clint and gripped the smaller man's hips roughly, he couldn't hold back any longer.   
Steve's pressed into Clint harshly, forcing a choked scream from the smaller man.   
Steve started slow, rocking in and out of Clint with measured strokes. 

He picked up the pace now, releasing one hand from Clint's hip to grab at his ribs again.   
Clint tightened and grunted at the pain, his breath faltered as the sharp sting of pain radiated outwards.   
The combination of pain and pleasure swirled together in an intoxicating dance. It swelled and settled in his stomach like pins and needles. He could no longer control the moans that escaped his lips with every thrust. 

Steve gritted his teeth as Clint periodically clenched around him, he tightened his grip on his hip, creating indents that were sure to leave a mark. The moans escaping Clint's lips only made him move faster, more roughly.  
"That's it Clint" he grunted between ragged breaths "moan for me"   
Steve gripped Clint's shoulder so he couldn't rock forward, holding him firmly in place. 

Steve moved faster, feeling his orgasm loom with heat and blood rushing from his head to his cock. He grabbed a fistful of Clint's hair, wrenching his head up away from the table, forcing the archers back to curve beautifully. Clint let out a pained yelp at the movement that caused Steve's orgasm to peak.   
Steve groaned as he spilled inside Clint, his hips spasmed and jerked. 

Clint was breathing hard, and winced when Steve pulled out of him. Steve's hand was still in his hair, holding him at an awkward angle. He heard the zipper of Steve's pants and then the belt buckle.   
Steve leaned over Clint and grazed his ear with his teeth.   
"See you later, Hawkeye"   
Steve pushed Clint down against the table and released his head before turning and leaving the building. 

Clint stayed like that for a minute, he closed his eyes tightly and pressed his forehead hard into the desk. He hated himself for being so weak and God forgive him as he gripped his cock and began pumping fiercely.   
Moans spilled from his lips as he pumped furiously. He thought of Steve inside of him, still felt the hand in his hair as he came over his hand. 

His breathing had barely returned to normal before he slammed his fist onto the table. He yanked his pants up over his hips and kicked at the desk.   
Clint gripped the edge of the desk, his knuckles turning white. He lifted and flipped the desk onto its side, turning he stalked over to his bag, picked it up and flung it with all his might across the room. 

He screamed and let his back hit the wall, as he slid down his scream echoed back at him and the full force of how pitiful it sounded hit him like a physical blow.   
He dropped his head into his hands, gripping his hair tightly as different emotions flashed behind his eyes.   
Rage, sorrow, regret, anger… 

Finally they landed on numb. He let his hands drop from his head, they hit the floor with a thud. His body relaxed and he stared blankly across the room.


End file.
